


The Frog Prince - but make it MewGulf

by habooboo



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gulf Fairy, M/M, Mew Werewolf, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habooboo/pseuds/habooboo
Summary: Once upon a time there was a cute fairy boy named Gulf, who was an aspiring actor and MC. To gain more skills, he joined a Thailand farming program. Here’s his magical and not so cliche tale.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150
Collections: MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges





	The Frog Prince - but make it MewGulf

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Prompt:** Anything fantasy/supernatural/mythological related. Movie/series/video game references count. Feel free to get as creative as you want!
> 
>  **Type:** Oneshot  
>  **Length:** Any  
>  **Rating:** Any  
>  **Pairing:** MewGulf
> 
>  **Due date:** Tuesday, April 28th 23:59 Eastern Time  
> Voting will occur through Strawpoll, which will be posted on the due date.  
> Voting ends Friday, May 1st 23:59 Eastern Time
> 
>  ****** To submit your fic, click "Claim" and then click "Fulfill" to enter! ******

This was one of the best shows Gulf had been on. Who knew that such a cute little place was hidden on the outskirts of Bangkok. Farming was something he was finding very much to his liking and the skills he was gaining as an MC and show host were invaluable.

This was the third day of filming and they would be recording 2 episodes at the Auntie Jibb farm in the Nonthaburi province. Phi Auan was the owner and he would be teaching them about animal breeding and care as well as the local worship. Today they would be covering frogs and tomorrow would be about clay sculptures. The farm was run by a minotaur family and recently was gaining popularity as a tourist site. It was the perfect opportunity for him to gain experience and get his name out.

He flutters his golden wings under the sunlight, making them sparkle as he walks up to the farmhouse gate where two small minotaur kids were playing, butting their small horns playfully.

“Swadee Gulf!” Phi Deun, the show's main host, walks out of the large 2 story farmhouse, clopping his faun hooves on the stone pathway. “Nah nah you can’t be coming late as an MC. Good looks will only get you so far!” He teases.

“Oh phi, it’s my vast farming knowledge that landed me this job.”

“Yeah the way you pulled out the morning glory without any roots was sooo professional.” Phi Deun mimes the pouty face Gulf had made in the camera yesterday at the sight of his broken plant. Gulf just chuckles good-naturedly.

“Here, this is Nong Im and Nong Phum” He points at the girl and boy minotaurs respectively. “They’ll be joining us for the frog segment, so learn from them, haha. They’re natural born farmers!”

Gulf accepts their shy and clumsy bows and reaches out his hands. “Lets go Nongs! Show Phi around the farm.” His wings flutter in the wind. The minotaurs hold his hand and watch his wings, mesmerized at the swirling, glittering patterns imbued into the veins.

Phi Deun pats Gulf’s shoulder. “Don’t let the kids walk all over you. The camera will film some shots of you playing with them. Your manager said you tend to give in, but remember you have to learn how to make people dance to YOUR tune as an MC. Have them show you around, but focus on what animals can be aired for good promotion.” He then calls for the filming crew in the house to head over to the frog pond for setup.

“Phi Auan will join us there when we’re set, he’s helping his neighbor with some of the rice grinding equipment right now.”

Gulf nods and swings his nongs’ arms. “Let’s go play with Nong Chaba while we wait for your dad.”

Nong Im nods enthusiastically as Nong Phum pulls Gulf hand to quickly head over to the adorable calf Gulf had seen on his way to the farmhouse.

They spend half the morning running from pen to pen, where Gulf is able to see some animals and gets approval of the shots from the cameraman. The entertainment industry was competitive and although he was still a novice, he had gained a lot of attention this past year for his good looks, talent and the fact that he was a fairy. People assumed fairies were too skittish and shy to be able to stay too long in front of the camera. Gulf had proven them wrong and was one of the few fairies succeeding in the industry, even if he still tended to keep to himself and came across as shy. It became a part of what his fans founds endearing about him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“Nong Gulf! Come over here and look at the size of these frogs!” Phi Deun laughed.

“Aow! Phi! How much do they weigh?” The frog must have been the size of a small hen. _Do they feed them beanstalk beans here?_

Phi Auan scratches his massive curved horns and bring over a few large pails.

“Each is usually about half a kg. We have the best frogs here! Good for enchantments as well as snacks. Kids! Don’t get the cameras wet! I can’t afford them if they break…”He shakes his head.

The minotaur kids were running around their father dipping their hands in the pond and coming out with a fat frog in each of their small fingers.

Gulfs laughs as he joins the kids in the water carefully, folding in his 4 foot wingspan, to avoid hitting anyone in the small pond or accidentally falling in himself. Looking pretty and soft was part of his image as a celebrity. Even when he was 185 cm with a pretty lean built, people still found him adorable. And if they liked it, he would sell it.

“Let’s see if you can catch one Gulf! The kids are already beating you!”

Gulf kneels down and darts his hands, disappointedly pulling up mud. The kids giggle and drop more frogs in the pails. He pouts and aims for a frog that’s sitting more calmly and laughs as his hands wrap around the amphibian holds it up proudly for the camera to capture.

“Yaaa! It’s slippery!” And right then it slithers and plops back into the pond.

He looks around for another target, when Nong Im suddenly grabs his hand and places the fattest frog he’s ever seen into his open palm.

‘God that’s a heavy frog’ and as if the frog could hear him, it turns its head to the side and croaked as if to protest.

Gulf tosses it into the pail and continues to splash around, enjoying the cooling sensation of the water under the blistering sun, making sure to keep his face in view of the cameras.

After half an hour, when their clothes were practically soaked through, the quartet head back to the farm house and plan activities for tomorrow. The film crew would head back to Bangkok and return in the morning to film the interview segments of the show. Gulf and Phi Deun would stay the night ‘to live the farm life’ as Phi Deun declared. Gulf kind of thought Phi Deun might have prolonged their stay due to the crush he had on the pixie that lived in the neighboring farm. He’d seen Phi Deun drooling over her when she left the farmhouse after Phi Auan had given her their rice equipment to borrow. He’d even disappeared multiple times over the bordering fence of the house during the breaks in between frog catching.

When they sit down for dinner, Nong Im comes and sits besides Gulf confidently, batting her eyes and passing him a piece of her egg.

“Khapunkhap”, Gulf smiles at her.

And with that approval Nong Im gets the courage to chatter on at Gulf’s right side about her school and her parents and how annoying Nong Phum is. _How does she still have so much energy!_

“Did you know Phi Gulf, Phum keeps kicking me at night. He’s such a messy sleeper. Always pushing me off the bed. One time he pushed me off the bed and I went outside to get water andthere’s witches in our neighborhood! I saw her! She was there in the frog pond, dancing with fireflies!”

This tidbit throws Gulf off guard as he focuses more intently on her rambles.

“I thought witches didn’t come to the more populated areas in Thailand?”He glances at Phi Auan questioningly.

“They say that, but you never know what witches are up to. Always cursing things left and right. Although they do prefer to bewitch humans. Never seen one myself though.” He leans in out of Nong Im's earshot and whispers, “Kids her age tend to sleepwalk too so it could be all in her head.”

Gulf recalls the Magical Creature lectures from high school. Witch curses were some of the most powerful and getting out of one required nothing less than true love and maybe a wizard or too. There had been many fascinating stories about soulmates meeting through a witches curse and he often wondered whether witches weren’t actually the cupid of their time in a twisted way.

 _When will my soulmate appear?_ He sighs and finishes his last bite of food. 

Nong Phum must have sensed his unease, because he yawns and lays his head on Gulf’s lap.

Gulf pats his hair softly as Nong Im glares at her brother with a look of betrayal.

“Okay, it’s getting late. I think it’s time to sleep. Here, Gulf I’ll put him to bed.”

Gulf passes Phum into his father’s arms and stands to head to his own room. Nong Im follows her father obediently upstairs.

“I think I’ll….take a walk.” P Deun slowly reaches for the front door knob, trying to be nonchalant.

“You mean a walk into the pixie’s bedroom right?” Gulf snickers.

“Oi! You reach an age where you take the chance for companionship anywhere you can get it.….”

Gulf nods slowly, folding his arms. “I’m not a prude, I’m a fairy after all. Have fun Phi!” He wiggles his eyebrows and walks to the corner guest room given to him for the night.

The door closes softly and Gulf’s mind wanders as he changes out of his clothes and into his boxers and sleeveless tank, making sure his wings are able to slip out of the holes in the back.

As a fairy, it was a given for him to be desired and he’d had his fair share of fleeting romances in the past. None long enough or deep enough to lead to anything besides some hand jobs or oral. But lately he’d been craving to be touched. He wanted a permanent relationship. A soulmate. A thrilling love. Fairies usually played around in their teenage years and settled down early. At 22, Gulf was considered late in finding his other half and his family’s worried looks had been stressing him out.

There was only ever one person that had made him feel anything remotely reminiscent of that kind of passion and he’d disappeared before they’d even had a chance to start anything.

Mew Suppasit. The 29 year old heartthrob werewolf at the top of the acting industry. Gulf was a novice, while Mew was already starring in the best dramas and modeling on front cover magazines. He still remembers the first time he’d run into him.

* * *

It had been in his company elevator. Gulf had to attend a meeting about his schedule for that month and was shocked when the door had opened to Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. A strong scent of crisp cold air and rain hit him full force. The man's jet black hair had been swept back showing off a wide forehead and fades. Gulf had swallowed and stepped into the elevator with a pounding heart. 

“What floor?” said a deep, warm voice.

“5th floor Phi.”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the man’s muscles moving under his skin tight shirt as he stepped forward to press the button. His scent…Gulf immediately recognized it as a werewolf’s. He flicked his glittering wings to break out of his trance. The movement caused the man to glance to the side at him and the moment their eyes met, Gulf felt as if he’d been electrocuted. The man’s dark eyes had widened as a flash of red passed across the iris.

Gulf’s heart had pounded and his stomach had tingled, but before he could say anything, the elevator doors opened and a gorgeous, tall, dark-haired werewolf had walked in, latching onto the man’s arm and planting a kiss on his cheek.

His heart had dropped for no reason as his mind screamed: _He’s mine!_

The rest of the time, all that could be heard was the girl giggling at something on her phone while Gulf looked down, wanting to disappear at almost hitting on a taken man. The uncomfortable tension had only eased when Gulf arrived on the 5th floor and practically ran out of the elevator to get away from the scent of mountain, rain and wolf.

Weeks later, he learned that he had fallen for none other than Mew Suppasit, apparently a deadly heartbreaker who had a laundry list of exes and one night stands that kept the tabloids well fed. His manager and best friend Kaprao had even turned his petite selki nose up at Gulf’s obsession and advised him to not waste his time on something that would just ruin his innocent baby image.

The warning didn’t faze Gulf and the next few weeks he hung around the company more than he normally would to see Mew and feed his starving eyes. He was disappointed when he couldn’t run into the handsome man there and was getting disheartened.

“Kapraoooo. I think he’s the one.”

Kaprao ushers him into the dressing room and apologizes to the makeup artist for being late.

“What are you talking about Gulf? Hurry up, this is your first shoot with another model and you’re late. It’s gonna reflect badly on the company, so sit quietly.”

“I’m talking about Mew. I think he’s the one. My soulmate.” The makeup artist tells him to close his eyes as she places foundation over his face deftly and starts with the bronzer and highlighter.

“Gulf. Stop. You know fairies can’t even really feel out who their mates are. And interspecies mating is rare enough for fairies, but it’s almost unheard of for werewolves.”

Gulf pouts and then stops when the makeup artist gently dabs some colored chapstick and gloss onto his lips.

“I know, but just because it’s rare doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. And I’m telling you there was a FEELING. I was so drawn to him. And you know I don’t crush on people easily. I need to meet him again.”

Kaprao stares thoughtfully at Gulf’s radiant face through the mirror.

“You’re a rising fairy star Gulf. If you got involved with a player like him, it might ruin your heart and your career. Not to mention, IF you really were soulmates, him as a werewolf would have felt it more strongly than you.”

The hairstylist starts to mess with Gulf’s hair as the makeup artist does touch up and puts more highlighter on his face.

“I’m not a thing that can be ruined so easily. And if anything happens, I’ll keep it on the down low. To make you feel better about my image.” Gulf turns and grins at Kaprao. “Please could you find out his schedule from the company. I haven’t been able to find him on my own.”

Kaprao rolls his eyes at Gulf trying to use his fairy glamour to try and convince him. “Glamour doesn’t work on someone not already inclined to give in. Anyways I didn’t tell you, but your partner today is him.”

Gulf freezes as the hairstylist hairsprays one last strand into place.

“What?!”

Kaprao shrugs. “Sorry, I didn’t tell you. I knew you wouldn’t shut up about him. And it might be a good idea to start to change your image a bit. Whether it’s to prepare for a dating scandal or to branch out.” He grins reluctantly.

“MEW is my modeling partner today?” A smile blossoms on Gulf’s face. “And the theme is honeymoon?” His grin widens. Kaprao smacks the back of his head, making the hairstylist flinch. “Just change and be out in 10 minutes.”

Gulf walks out onto the set in the oversized white shirt and shorts almost the color of his skin. He had to admit that he looked good. His long legs looked even longer with the shirt and his see-through glittering wings stood out against the white shirt. This shoot would make his image appear more mature, but still borderline innocent. 

He greeted and bowed to the centaur photographer, Phi Tong, and the staff, glancing around for the man he’d been dying to see for the past few weeks.

“Ah Mew, there you are! Okay I want you two to first just stand together and Mew put your arm around Gulf’s waist. We’ll start with basic poses and then work our way up.”

Gulf swings around as the smell of wet earth permeates the room and sees a shirtless ( _shirtless!_ ) Mew in khaki pants kindly waing everyone and walking towards the set. They make eye contact and Mew smirks after staring long and hard at the bottom of the white shirt.

“Swadhee Phi Mew.” Gulf says, proud at the fact that no stutter slips out.

“Swadhee Nong Gulf. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” Mew’s eyes sparkle as Gulf’s wings tinkle like little bells and he smiles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re a rising star in the company. The higher ups are already looking at finding a drama for you to act a main role in.”

“Ah, that’s why…” Gulf straightens his face and nods. Mew raises a brow at the disappointed tone and leans in to whisper, “Was Nong hoping for another reason?”

“N-no!” He blushes and walks onto the set, a little peeved that Kaprao might have been right. _A werewolf would be able to smell their mate a mile away._

 _“_ Mew, don’t tease him! It’s his first time with this kind of concept. And I need romantic vibes, not violent ones.” Tong says softly as he adjusts the camera settings and set lightings. 

Gulf stands awkwardly in front of the pale blue screen and swings his arms to disperse some of the tension in his body. Mew steps in next to him and hovers his arm over Gulf’s waist. He looks into his eyes questioningly.

Gulf stares confusedly down at the hovering arm. “Oh. Yes, you can touch Phi.”

Once given permission, Mew relaxes both arms around Gulf’s waist and draws him back without actually touching his chest. The hands on his waist burn where they touch.

Gulf shivers as his wings flutter between their bodies and over Mew’s arms. He adjusts them so they’re not blocking Mew’s upper body.

“Perfect, stay still there.” SNAP. “Okay slowly look down at Gulf Mew” SNAP. “Now Gulf look up and make eye contact, YES!” SNAP. SNAP. “Now close your eyes Gulf. That’s the face, beautiful.”

Gulf zones out as he tries to follow Tong’s instructions without getting lost in the fact that he’s IN Mew’s arms. His heart was beating so fast, he could barely think ( _He couldn’t hear it could he?_ ) and he really hoped his wings weren’t shining too much, giving away how thrilled he was to be so close to his crush and potential soulmate.

They shifted poses and the staff added props for them to sit on and this time Gulf leaned fully onto Mew’s chest. His body heat was higher than a normal creatures and from this angle Gulf could look up and see the stubble along Mew’s chin. He wanted to touch…

“Yes, I love that look Gulf!” SNAP.

Gulf startles a little and glances down as Mew tightens his grip around him.

“Great Mew, just lower the intensity of the gaze a little. This isn’t a porno.” SNAP.

Gulf follows Mew’s gaze to….oh his legs. A wicked thought crosses his mind. He raises one thigh higher to place a foot on a higher step of the stool. Mew follows the soft peachy flesh. SNAP. Gulf moves the opposite leg onto the floor and slowly parts them, stopping when he feels Mew tighten his grip to the point of digging bruises into Gulf’s abdomen. Gulf looks up and finds Mew looking down at him with the darkest gaze he’s seen from him. That’s when he feels the hard on pressed against his mid-back. SNAP.

“Alright, that’s a wrap. Go change and then come look at the photos.”

Gulf embarrassingly jumps up from the stool, airing out his wings. “I’ll..uh..see you in a few.” He rushes for his dressing room and immediately goes to the bathroom to calm down the bump that had formed under the loose white shirt. _In the middle of the photoshoot Gulf, really!_ He splashes cold water on his face and shakes the picture of Mew’s stubble and the feeling of his hard on out of his head.

After Gulf calms down, he changes back into his own clothes and heads out to the set where Tong and Mew are already reviewing some of the photos. “Ah nong, I was just telling Mew. I like these the best. You did well today! I’m planning to send these in for review. If you have any you wanna keep for fans or social media, just download them. I’m gonna go grab something to eat before my next shoot starts.”

Gulf nods and thanks Tong, who quietly nods and clops over to the exit, yawning. Gulf glances at Mew who was staring at him intensely.

“You smell like jasmine…” Gulf blushes. _Mew could smell him!_ “And of oranges when you’re aroused.”

Gulf chokes and swats Mew’s arm. “I didn’t say anything about your boner against my back.” He whispers, making sure the staff around them don't overhear.

“I like seeing you blush.” Mew grins and then turns back to the computer. “Any photos you wanna keep?”

Gulf wills his ears to stop giving him away and then focuses on the photos, pointing at a few he wants to keep.

“What’s your number?”

Startled, the fairy mumbles, “What?”

“Give me your number. I’m meeting Tong later, so I’ll give him your number to send the photos on once they’re edited.”

“Oh….of course.” Gulf states his number as Mew adds it into his contacts and then looks up when Gulf's phone pings.

“That’s mine, sweetheart. I’ll message you too.” He smirks and stands up. Gulf steps back and hopes his ears aren’t as red as they feel, although his wings are still loudly chiming at the nickname, as Mew walks away.

He opens his phone to look at the text: Want to go on a date next week Nong?

For the next few days, Gulf waits like a fool for Mew’s follow-up text. He had responded Yes that same day and gotten no response since. He gets the photos Tong sends and when he asks about Mew, Tong says he wasn't able to meet up with him. The news then spreads in the company and eventually the media, that Mew Suppasit had disappeared. Like literally phoof. His manager didn’t know, his family didn’t know, even his fans didn’t know where he went off to. Ridiculous rumors spread that he was a succubus that had been called back to hell. Some even said he was a waif that didn’t exist in the first place. Others said he’d had a curse placed on him. His exes said good riddance and sold tall tales to the tabloids.

* * *

* * *

Gulf had been heartbroken. Or as heartbroken as he could be over a person he’d barely had the chance to know. And now 6 months later, he couldn’t believe he was still reminiscing about what could have been.

Gulf shakes his head as if to toss the thoughts from his head.

Phi Auan had decided to store the frogs in the guest room with Gulf, making sure to cover them to prevent them from escaping. Thankfully, Gulf was dead tired after the labor under the heat and wouldn't notice their noises once asleep. He passes out on the bed the minute he touches the soft duvet, his wings curling over his shoulders like a blanket.

Cold pressure on his chest. Gulf opens his eyes to darkness. He squints till his eyes adjust and yelps when he sees a fat ass frog sitting atop his sternum. He glances to the side and sees one of the pails was tipped over. A few other frogs had also escaped and were now ribbiting their way around the room.

“Croooaaak” comes from in front of his face and he grimaced a little looking at the frog on his chest.

Still feeling groggy, he lifts up his hands to grab the frog and sits up to lean against the headboard.

“Aren’t you a fat little thing?”

He contemplates getting up to gather and throw the frogs out of the room, but his sleepiness wills him to zone out, the frog in his hand wriggling and escaping to jump on his lap. It turns and faces him, staring intensely. Gulf stares back and for some insane reason Nong Im’s voice crosses his mind.

_‘There’s witches in the woods...dancing in the frog pond.’_

He chuckles. “What if you’re a prince, frog? Wouldn’t that be funny?”

He stops mid chuckle as the frog stretches on its hind legs to reach up to his chest, almost touching his face.

_‘It understands me.’_

He blanches at the thought but then looks down at the frog on his chest, looking at him with big black bulging eyes as it swells its neck.

 _‘Oh my god what if it’s cursed? What if it’s stuck and needs a little kiss? Like in Howl’s Moving Castle!’_ His brain tells him dumbly.

Gulf grimaces and sighs. The frog even looks like it's leaning forward. “Fine frog, be thankful.” He puckers his lips a little reluctantly and closes his eyes.

 _‘What the fuck am I doing?!’_ Gulf pulls back at the last second, but the little shit frog closes the gap by hopping ONTO HIS FACE and planting its slimy mouth right onto his lips, arms and legs plastered onto his cheeks as if to hold him there.

Gulf screams, almost passing out at the exchange and then has the wind knocked out of him when there’s a sudden heavy (like 100+ pounds) weight on his lap and a heartbreaking face looking down at him. _Mew._

The two have an awkward stare down, broken by Gulf glancing down, realizing the man is naked, and then pushing himself off of the bed. “Cover yourself!” he yells up at the man from his new position on the floor.

The escaped frogs scatter and ribbit loudly around him and the blood pounds in Gulfs ears. _This is fucking ridiculous!_ He spreads his wings to shine more light in the room and freezes as he sees Mew clearly, who was now checking his body in relief .

“Mew Suppasit?!”

“Umm…ugh.. *cough*.. my voice...yes yeah..Gulf..” Mew looks at him as relief crosses his eyes.

 _AHHHHHHHH,_ Gulf’s mind screams as his heart struggles to clamor out of his ribs. His pride refuses to let him spill anything petty like ‘ _Oh so you remember the guy you left hanging or I love you, please love me too!’_

“Thanks for helping me, Nong. I might need you to kiss me again though, because this witch was pretty strong and I don’t actually know how the curse works.” He stretches his gorgeous, muscular arms and cracks the muscles in his back, moaning. “It’s sooo good to be me again! Damn witch could’ve gotten me killed.”

“What…witch…is that why you’ve been missing for the last 6 months?!”

“Yeah, turns out I dumped the wrong girl once and she’d been planning her revenge for years.”

“Wait…but isn’t the frog prince curse….well ..only for princes?” Gulf’s head is spinning from the shock and he clammers to organize his thoughts.

“I am a prince, kind of. I’m next in line to be head of my dad’s pack, which includes Thailand and the surrounding country’s packs. God! I’ve been waiting for someone to haul my ass out of that pond for so long. What’s the date today? That dumbass witch-”

Phoof!

Gulf blinks as Mew disappears and on the bed sits the frog again. Fear pierces his heart at the thought of losing him again. The frog gives a disgruntled croak and zaps his tongue out towards Gulf.

“What, you want me to kiss you again?!” He flinches thinking of the slimy skin.

Mew dares to raise an eyebrow (or the skin where the hair should be) at him.

_Ugh fine. The things I do for_ _love_ _people._

Gulf leans forward on his hands and knees and places his chin on the bed at the frog’s level and puckers his lips, closing his eyes again.

Mew hops forward and snaps his tongue out again, touching Gulf’s lips.

Phoof!

“Why do you have to use the tongue, that’s so gross!” Gulf whines leaning back. Glitter falls exasperatedly from his wings.

Mew raises an eyebrow and looks down at Gulf from the bed. “You offered first, nong.”

Gulf stares back blankly and covers his face embarrassed. “I didn’t think it’d actually work….And I pulled back at the last second!”

“Don’t you want to kiss me?” Mew looks at Gulf a little warmly.

“Whatever.” Gulf grumbles as red flushes his ears, changing the topic. “So what’s ur plan? You’ve been missing for 6 months now you know…” He sits back cross-legged on the floor.

Mew looks thoughtfully at Gulf and then sighs.

“I need to get back to Bangkok to my pack. They must be worried sick. After that, I should contact the company and fans, to figure out the next steps.”

“Well, I’m heading back after tomorrow’s shoot, so I can give you a ride…if you want..” Gulf offers shyly, worried about being rejected.

Mew smirks and gives Gulf a dark look. “I’d love a ride right now too. It’s been 6 months….”

Gulf feels his face heat up and then realizes that Mew is still naked.

He gets up to grab an extra pair of shorts and throws them in Mew’s face, wiping the smug look off.

“You probably deserved the curse. Better behave, cause I’m the only one around to kiss you. And the curse keeps turning you back like every 10 minutes.”

“You won’t have to do anything, Gulf. I can do the kissing on my own. Just stay close by. ” His eyes twinkle as he pulls Gulf’s shorts on (Gulf turns his face and thinks about how Mew’s gorgeous bod- _Nothing! There’s nothing to think about. Stop being horny._ )

“It’s fucking 2am, so get off the bed, I need to sleep for tomorrow’s shoot.”

“The bed’s big enough for both of us. And like I said, I’ll need to be close to change back.”

_‘He’s right, he does need to be turned back if he changes again. Besides you long for him, don’t you?_

“Fine, move over then”, he grumbles.

Mew scoots and Gulf lays down, turning on his side to avoid looking at the handsome prick next to him.

He closes his eyes and then opens them again as he feels Mew slip an arm under his wings and around his waist.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Cuddling. I’m a creature of habit. And touching is my habit.” The last sentence was breathed against his neck.

Only Mew could shake his heart to the point where he wants to hit him and bear his neck at the thought of the werewolf placing a claim mark on him.

“You never came back..” Gulf murmurs softly as he swallows back a lump in his throat, recalling the last 6 months he’d spent alone and wanting.

Mew moves closer to press a soft kiss against the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Gulf. I didn’t want to leave you hanging. I was going to respond that day, but she had been waiting outside the company when I left.”

“What did you do to the witch to piss her off this much?” He mutters as he wipes at the few tears that trickle down and moves his neck further from Mew’s face.

Phoof!

He rolls his eyes as he turns over to see Mew as a frog hopping out from under his wings.

“Ha, I like you better like this.” He snickers down at Mew. Mew hops closer to him and Gulf squashes him down against the bed with one finger. “I’m not a bully, but you make me want to bully you.”

Mew vigorously flails under his finger till Gulf takes mercy and lets him go. Mew glares at him and croaks, making one large jump to align his lips with Gulf’s.

Phoof!

Mew leans up and looms over Gulf, forcing him to lean back into the mattress.

“You’re taking the words right out of my mouth, sweetheart..”

Gulf’s wings start twinkling at the endearment, the sound of little bells filling the dark room. _Shut up wings! You’re giving us away._

Mew stares down at Gulf as a pretty blush spreads across his cheeks.

“I broke up with her.” Gulf stares up questioningly. “I broke up with her because I had found my mate, my soulmate.”

Mew moves to lay on his side and props his head onto his hand, checking for Gulf’s reaction.

“Oh.” Gulf’s pillowy lips whisper. He turns his head to Mew as his wings dim a little. “And….” _Who is it?_

"I saw him for the first time at the company. We took the same elevator and he mistakenly assumed my sister was my girlfriend. I then met him some weeks later at a photoshoot and asked him on a date.”

Gulf closes his eyes as Mew pauses and looks down at him.

“My ex, the witch, realized that I hadn’t been serious when I had been dating her..or anyone else…so she cursed me. She thought it’d be funny if she separated me from my mate before we could even date. The night of the photoshoot, she weaved the curse and then left me here.”

“Well then you need to hurry back. I’ve heard werewolf bonds are painful if you’re separated from a found mate.”

“It was hard for the past 6 months. But not now that I have him here.”

Gulf opens his eyes and looks into Mew’s eyes beseechingly.

“It’s you Gulf.” Mew whispers.

Gulf feels his heart swell at the words. “I..I..” His wings glow with pink shimmers and bells echo throughout the room.

“It’s only going to be you…” Mew cups his face softly and leans forward.

“GULF!” The door opens with Phi Deun at the door, staring at the two frozen in the bed.

“And you were judging me…” He scoffs. “Have fun, you horny ass fairy. You’ve got balls sneaking a werewolf inside the house.”

Gulf looks at Mew, mortified. “No..I’m not doing anything…Phi Deun!” He yells towards the closing and now locked door.

Mew wraps his arms around Gulf’s waist and pulls him into his bare chest. “Not yet, you aren't…” Mew bites his lips and looks at Gulf teasingly.

Gulf glares and then looks down, slowly hiding his face into Mew’s shoulder. “I missed you. I waited for you.” He whispers.

Mew chuckles. “I’m sorry it had to happen this way. I’d even told my pack that I’d found my mate after I first saw you at the company. You don’t have to wait now sweetheart.”

His wings shiver again at the nickname. “I thought it was just me falling for you. Fairies don’t have as much of an instinct for soulmates like werewolves, so I was going off of attraction alone. I was so happy when you asked me on a date. I didn’t even get to respond.”

Mew pulls him closer by the waist till their chests are flush together. “You can confess now.” He smiles charmingly. “Ill even give you a reward.” He swipes his thumb across Gulf’s bottom lip.

Gulf bites him lightly on the shoulder and then looks into Mew’s deep brown eyes. Eyes he’d been dreaming of for 6 long goddamn months.

“I like you Phi Mew… I think I could love you.”

Mew’s eyes flash golden. He glances down at Gulf biting his plush lips and leans forward, one hand coming up to cradle Gulf’s head, the other pulling him closer.

Phoof!

Gulf laughs as he looks down at the frog that lies eagle spread on the mattress. Sitting up, he cups him in his hands and brings him close, planting a soft kiss onto the frog’s mouth.

Phoof!

A lapful of Mew falls into his arms and Gulf gets pinned backwards onto the bed with Mew curving above him.

“Aren’t we eager?” Gulf teases, scrunching his nose, wings shimmering.

“Very,” comes the growl from above and Mew finally _finally_ presses his soft lips against Gulf’s. A sweet kiss, gentle and tasting of oranges and rain. Gulf sighs into the soft kiss and slides out his tongue to lick at Mew’s lips.

“Thought you didn’t want tongue..” Mew pulls back teasingly.

“Not a frog’s tongue!” Gulf grabs Mew’s hair to pull him down again.

This time Mew parts his lips at Gulf’s insistence and smiles as Gulf trails his own tongue across his, drawing him into his mouth, moaning sweetly. Gulf softly bites on Mew’s tongue once, as if punishing him for the time apart. They kiss slowly, messily and part with Mew peppering kisses down Gulf’s chin and cheek to his neck. Gulf preens and stretches his neck for his mate’s mark. 

Mew pauses and faintly bites at Gulf’s pulse. “Not yet, Nong. Let’s wait till you’re sure..”

“I’ve never been more sure. Why should I wait? I've already waited 6 months.” The fairy whines.

“You’re a fairy. You can still choose a different soulmate.”

“I don’t want different soulmate, I want you.” Gulf says exasperated, trying to lean up and connect their mouths again.

“You don’t know me well enough yet. Plus, I’m still cursed, unless you want a frog as your lifelong mate.”

“Fine, I get your point, even if it's moot. How about a temporary one though?” He stares at Mew’s lips pointedly and wraps his long legs around Mew’s waist boldly, but not doesn't bring their crotches too close. “That way your wolf will be appeased too. And I can finally sleep without dreaming about your touch..”

Mew’s eyes looked like liquid fire as they spark red and he brings his whole weight down onto Gulf, who moans at the pressure and arches up into Mew’s body heat.

He wraps his arms around Mew’s neck and spreads his hands open, trying to touch as much bare skin as he could and buries his nose under his ear, breathing in his sharp scent of mountain air and rainy forests.

Mew bites his nong’s earlobe, drawing out a choked gasp and then a moan as he rolls his hips down, leaning up to watch Gulf’s mouth fall open in pleasure and his wings shudder and shimmer against the bedsheets. A groan falls from his lips as he reaches down to draw Gulf up and onto his lap, long tan legs locking around his waist.

Gulf lets his forehead fall onto Mew’s and grinds down onto him, chasing the friction, breathing little puffs onto Mew’s parted lips. Mew smiles at the sweet fairy in his arms and bites onto his puffy upper lip softly, pulling it into his mouth and licking his way into Gulf’s mouth. Oranges and jasmines flood his senses and he feels his wolf urge him to scent him, mark him, take him.

Gulf desperately rocks against him, trying to chase his high and Mew meets every thrust. One veiny hand reaches into soft curls to crane the long neck sideways for Mew to be able to press his nose into. He draws in a long sniff and then licks a stripe along the pulsing vein. Gulf twitches and his wings get brighter and flutter quickly, creating a little wind.

“Mine.”

Mew growls, bites down and sucks, enough to bruise for days, but not to draw blood. Gulf’s wings weave threads of golden, pinks, blues and greens and he squeezes his legs tighter around Mew, urgently grinding down onto Mew’s bulge, wishing there was nothing in between, wishing he could go faster, wishing they could stay like this forever.

His wings beat faster as he digs his nails into Mew’s back and hair, holding him close and moving his hips erratically now.

“P-Phi Mew!”

Mew pulls away from his neck and looks up to see Gulf with clenched eyes and parted lips, a halo of light from his wings surrounding his gorgeous body, shaking in his lap as he rides him.

Mew grabs his cheek with one hand and pulls his hips impossibly closer with the other, thrusting up harder as he brings his face down for another messy openmouthed kiss.

Gulf’s hips start to stutter and he whines as the intense feeling starts to build up.

Mew moves the hand from his face and trails it back to caress Gulf's fluttering wings, which spasm and sparkle under Mew’s touch. Mew kisses down Gulf's collarbone and rubs his hot tongue against Gulf's nipple through his shirt. Gulf arches as lights flash behind his eyelids, his wings coming to curl around Mew and him as he comes hard and slowly sinks into Mew’s chest, his boxers wet, body going soft.

Mew pushes Gulf flat on his back and continues to grind down on him, drawing out sensitive mewls and groaning into Gulf’s mouth as he quickly snaps his hips to meet his nong’s.

“Guuulf…” He moans, speeding up as Gulf curls his fingers into his hair and leans up to lick and mouth at the stubble on Mew’s chin. Mew grinds down hard and then freezes, rocking his wet front against Gulf’s.

Gulf feels a bulge enlarging against his butt cheeks and blushes when he recalls that wolves tend to knot during intimacy. He squeezes his thighs tighter and softly cups Mew’s face and brings him down to meet him in a soft kiss. No tongue, just their lips pressing soft, sweet kisses.

He presses their cheeks together and they stay like that for a few minutes for Mew to rock out his entire orgasm against Gulf’s ass.

“I love you Gulf.”

“I love you too Mew.”

“Once we head back to Bangkok, I want you to live with me.”

Gulf smiles and looks down at Mew resting his face on his chest, still rocking into him, though slower now.

“I’m gonna have to convince my family and friends. Your reputation isn’t exactly squeaky clean.”

Mew pouts and rubs his head on Gulf’s shirt, his thrusts coming to a stop. “I’ll do whatever I can to win them over. I'll even pay a dowry for ruining your innocence.” He adds teasingly.

Phoof!

“Hahaha! I think you should first figure out how to break the curse. They’ll think I’ve lost it if I come back declaring that I want a frog as my lover.” Gulf climbs out of bed. “Let’s clean up and catch some sleep on the few hours we have left.” 

The frog hops onto Gulf’s outstretched hand, awaiting the kiss and they head to the bathroom to clean up and coming back to bed to sleep.

This time when Mew wraps his arms around Gulf, he holds them closer and sighs contentedly. For once he’ll go to sleep feeling as if nothing was missing from his life.

He smiles as Mew presses a sweet kiss onto the back of his neck.

And they live happily ever after!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Im a new writer to fanfiction. My past writing experience has only been essays and research papers. I found it very hard to describe the characters and make the story flow. The smut was also a new thing for me, so tell me what you think! I’m embarrassed about making it available to the public for criticism. Please be kind, but I’d love honest feedback to improve with! Hope you guys enjoy it uwu MewGulf really be making me step out of my comfort zone lol Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
